Diabolik Lovers: Cursed Bond
by LevithanWrath
Summary: Kalya Blackhearte's job has been clear and simple, eliminate the enemies. Her work has been compromised by a stranger or was everything according to plan. Rated: M for adult themes, language, and maybe some lemons later on...maybe... Parings: OC/Reiji, OC/Kanato, OC/Raito and Yui/Ayato, Yui/Subaru, Yui/Shu... (Under construction at the moment. Semi-Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1: Rain (FIXED)

**Chapter 1: Rain**

Parings: OC/Reiji, OC/Kanato, OC/Raito and Yui/Ayato, Yui/Subaru, Yui/Shu

There are mistakes, I understand, this will just be a rough draft.

I only own my OC by the way.

**Update: This chapter will be revised with the help of a beta reader of course, so it will be updated in a couple of days. Thanks for understanding.**

**Update2: This chapter is finally revised and finished, special thanks to my beta reader RuskaSky. She's an amazing helper and wonderful enough to make this chapter possible.**

**Another thanks to Reykis for also going over the chapter for any grammatical errors. A billion thanks and hugs!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Rain**

Parings: OC/Reiji, OC/Kanato, OC/Raito and Yui/Ayato, Yui/Subaru, Yui/Shu

I watched the shrouds of gray clouds blocking the sky from the window of the cab. After the unexpected stop that snapped me out of daze, I got out of the car to see an empty church lot.

As I approached the church in the light rain shower, I spotted a nun locking the gates. It was a bit off to see a church closing at such an hour. I thought the house of 'God' was open 24/7 to everyone.

The nun eyed me curiously and gave me an estranged look. Was it my appearance? The last time I checked, I was only five feet tall with short brown shoulder-length hair, violet eyes and wearing some blue denim jeans, a black shirt and boots, with my large dark coat to keep me warm. I couldn't have looked that strange, could I?

"Hello?" She greeted , but I could hear from the tone of her voice that she wasn't expecting anyone to drop by.

"I'm the hunter's granddaughter, Kalya. My grandfather consulted with Mr. Komori over the phone." I handed the nun a letter, the red seal of the cross broken. I watched patiently as she viewed the contents of the parchment and spoke.

"Ah, yes. Father Komori was expecting your arrival." The nun handed me back a folded paper and my letter. "This is the address he wishes you to go to."

"I understand." I nodded and headed off in the same taxi. I opened the folded paper to see the last name Sakamaki followed by an address, which I told the taxi driver.

After a few minutes passed by I ordered the driver to drop me off just a mile away from the castle-like Victorian mansion. I figured it would be best if no one spotted me. Especially not some vampires if I walked along the dirt road, away from the path. I smelled a strong aroma of roses as I was getting closer to the Sakamaki's estate.

_Why is the gate open? Is someone else in the house? _

I quickly rushed in, away from the light coming from the windows and, as quietly as possible, hid below the ledge of a nearby window at the side of the building . I peered to see the living room, seeing a blonde female kneeling beside a luxurious couch on which a boy around the same age was sleeping.

He resembled one of the men in my grandfather's letter, one of the many vampires that possibly lurked in the mansion.

I watched as the girl placed a hand above his chest and pulled back in shock. All the alarms in my mind were going off like a timed bomb.

"Shit! Get out of there you stupid girl, before he wakes up," I whispered to myself surveying the scene.

_What is she doing?!_

I watched in horror as she was dialing someone in distress waiting for an answer. I mentally cursed, knowing that she would possibly call the cops. Abruptly, the boy from the couch snatched her phone away.

I watched as the vampire took her under him.

My mission was now foiled due to what? A fluke?

Saving her was the only thought that came to my mind now as I saw the vampire inches away from her neck, ready to bite her. I had to force my way in. I took several steps back and ran towards the building, crashing through the window, my arms held up to protect my face, and a dagger gripped tightly in my right hand as the shards of glass slid across the floor. I landed a few feet in distance from the two.

"What the fuck?!" he yelled.

I lunged forward to attack but the vampire evaded me so fast that I stabbed the sofa instead. The girl under me was still in shock.

"Run you idiot!" I told her, my eyes still glued to the vampire.

I yanked her by the arm to head off, but the redhead blocked our path.

"Now what do we have here?" he smirked. "Breaking and entering someone's house and waking me up from my nap. Someone needs to be punished."

"Ayato, what's with all the commotion?" The voice came from another direction . A tall neatly dressed man in glasses.

"Damn you Reiji," I heard the teenager called Ayato mutter under his breath.

"Please save us!" The girl behind me begged.  
I quickly yanked her back behind me, still holding my knife. "He's one of them too girl."

The man named Reiji was looking at us unimpressed.

"Who are you?" the blonde asked me.

"Kalya Blackhearte." I responded.

"There has to be a mistake. I'm Yui Kumori and was sent by my father to this location." Yui looked at me with pleading eyes as if I could've given her an answer for as to why she was here.

I backed up slowly along with the girl until someone appeared behind me. Before I could react, I was pushed and dropped my knife. I swung around to my attacker, but he was gone and so was my weapon.

"Over here little girl. Looking for something?" At the top of the staircase was yet another vampire. He resembled Ayato: red hair, bright emerald eyes. He wore a fur jacket and a fedora. A smug grin that plastered his face grew wider as he gazed at us hungrily. "These bitches smell delicious."

"You don't possibly think a small thing like this would stop us?" I watched as a purple headed child standing next to the teen sniffed my blade.  
"Ara~, Reiji. I think she coated this with poison," he informed, hugging his bear closer in excitement.

"This little thing is a hunter? More like a prey," Ayato sneered.

"Such distasteful manners towards your hosts," Reiji pushed his glasses up and glared at me with hate.

"Don't be mean Reiji, they both smell so nice and sweet." The redhead in the fedora appeared on Yui's left, licked her cheek and disappeared before I could take a whack.

"Let me have a taste as well. I want to try too." The one holding the teddy bear appeared at my side licking my ear lobe and moving away quickly. I swiped my arm to remove his disgusting saliva off my ear.

"This one is yummy." The purple-headed boy commented. His gloomy features were disturbing to me. Something in the back of my mind told me to steer clear of him.

"Obviously you two have no manners towards guests at all," Reiji disapproved of their behavior.

"What? Doesn't everyone want to taste something that looks yummy? Right Kanato?" The fedora guy replied defensively, seeking conformation from the one with the teddy bear.

Ayato called out possessively,"Hands off, Yours Truly saw the blonde one first, so I get her."

A different voice ridiculed Ayato, "Lame. Who the hell are you calling Yours Truly? I'm so sick of hearing you say that."

"Screw you. I know it's you Subaru. Show yourself." Ayato rose from his seat facing the wall.

"Over here." The voice belonged to the white-haired teen who was standing by the fireplace.

"I thought it stunk of human in here," Subaru scoffed in disgust.

"So it was you," Ayato announced, stating the obvious.

Ignoring Ayato's obvious comment, Subaru asked, "How dare you interrupt my precious sleep?"

"How did you get in here?" I heard Yui pipe from behind me.

Subaru narrowed his eyes at us, yelling, "My question first!" With his brute strength, he broke the wall with his bare fist. _Talk about anger management,_ I could not help but be amused despite the dangerous situation.

"Has anyone been told anything about these to women who have come here?" Reiji asked.

"Hmmm are they the ones he mentioned?"A sleepy teen asked himself. My eyes darted to the couch across the room. There was another blood sucking leech in front of my eyes. He was listening to his mp3 player attached to his necklace.  
_Just how many of them are there?!_

"Shu, you know about this?" Reiji asked with furrowed brows.

"Maybe." Shu replied back.

"I'd like to know more," Reiji commanded.  
_I would also like to know._

Shu explained the misunderstanding to them,"That guy contacted me, he said, 'we have guests arriving from the Church, treat them with respect.'" This half-assed answering guy was no help at all. Some more detail would be helpful!

"So these two are actually prospective brides?" Ayato asked.

The guy with the fedora joked to the others, "The fiery one sure doesn't act like one; she's barbaric. And the other one seems more like a sacrifice than a bride."

"Oh right…He also mentioned not to kill them," Shu lazily informed.

"This is going to be a veerrrryyy long relationship then," the redhead with the fedora said, watching the two of us carefully.

Reji spoke while pushing his glasses up, "It seems there is no misunderstanding. Shall we introduce ourselves?" He made a small pause and peered over to the one on the couch. "The eldest is on the couch, he's Shu, I'm Reiji, the third is Ayato,"  
"I won't let you get away next time," Ayato commented.

"Kanato…"  
"Please let me sample you again sometime," he smiled at me creepily. That bastard.

"Raito…"  
"Pleased to meet you, Little Bitch and Barbaric Woman."

"and the last son, Subaru." Reiji finished his introductions.

"Th-this has to be a mistake, I have to contact my father." Yui's voice trembled, her eyes finally showing some of the fear she was supposed to feel. But before she could get her cell, Ayato pulled it out of her hands.

He dangled the cell in front of her eyes, pulling it away before she could reach it. The redhead laughed, then threw it over to Subaru, who glanced at it as if it was a contagious disease.

"My cell phone." Yui dashed over to grab it but was too late as Subaru crushed it with his bare hands.

Yui backed away.

"Don't go near them, don't you ever listen?" I barked at her; this was not the time to take these guys lightly.

"She's right you know, you should really listen to the Barbaric Woman," Raito flashed his teeth towards Yui and I after appearing next to us. She shrieked and tripped in fear, scraping her knee in the process. The brothers all looked at her with blood lusting eyes.

I watched carefully in all directions, but there were too many of them.

"Vampires…" she said in disbelief and pulled out her pink rosary, but the vampires only laughed. I snatched her arm and pulled her up. "It doesn't work on them. Garlic, sunlight, crosses, and holy water; useless."

"You humans are so dumb." Reiji said, taking a seat on the couch nearby, unimpressed by Yui's attempt.

I whispered over my shoulder, "Yui I want you to run when I tell you to; find a way out."

She nodded. I slowly reached for one of my smoke bombs from the back of my pocket.

"You honestly believe that you can escape?" Ayato questioned mockingly.

"Yes, I do." I said with a smug look and threw two smoke bombs in the brothers' direction that engulfed the whole room in a gray cloud within seconds.

"Go now!" I yelled to Yui.

"Your manners are so deplorable." I heard Reiji say.

We bolted through the doors behind us and down, at what seemed like an endless hallway. Few candles were lit alongside the wall, which was troubling since I could barely see which direction Yui was running to. We passed by a cart of sweets and food while running. Kanato stood by the pasties."I'll break you~" he chimed.

I cursed and changed our course, barely yanking Yui away from the reach of the little vampire.

"Little Bitch and Barbaric Woman, why are you running?" Raito appeared in front of me to stop me from my tracks. I stepped back just to swing my leg at him, but he was too fast and got behind me. He pulled my wrists behind my head.

"Keep running Yui!"

"Now, now we wouldn't want you to get hurt now do we?" Raito leaned in towards my neck, smirking against my skin.

"You're the one who's going to get hurt." I hissed, using all my force to push backwards and slam him against the wall. He grunted in pain and I dashed off to catch up to Yui.

"That hurt you Barbaric Woman!" I heard his curse from a distance.

I took a sharp turn to the left and followed Yui's fading footsteps echoing from above. As I reached the top, the second floor hallway upstairs was too dim to see so I kept going forward while looking through the rooms to find Yui.

I came to a stop as one door was wide open. On the ground in front of the entrance were a few broken chains and a padlock. I found Yui sitting in the room with her eyes glued to a diary in her hands.

"Yui, are you alright?!" I asked.

"My-my father's diary," she mumbled, not even listening to me.

"Now's not the time." I bent down, ready to yank her back up, but then I saw the man in the photo and stopped, utterly shocked.

"He's the one who hired me. This was all some lie, we were lured here!" I gasped, realizing that something was terribly wrong.

"Of all the rooms you had to pick the one we sealed off," Kanato sang.

"How did you two even get in? Barbaric Woman…Little Bitch, you two should be punished," Raito said, grinning from ear to ear as if finally catching his prey.

Ayato appeared from the side, grabbing Yui by the face. She squealed, her eyes shaking in fear, almost overflowing with useless tears.

"That's the look that gets my juices flowing," Ayato laughed.

"Bastard-!" I was about to protest when I was abruptly grabbed by Raito again; this time his grip was even tighter as he pulled me away from Yui.

"Ah ah ah, you think I have forgotten what you did?" He smirked, pulling me even closer.

"Perhaps I should partake as well?" Kanato agreed while walking over to Ayato.

"S-stop it!" Yui cried out. I couldn't help her, couldn't move, my wrists hurt.

"There is one fact you two must comprehend: You can never escape from us," Reiji stated, with his glowering eyes looking to Yui and I.

"Get to the point Reiji. Just tell them if they ever try to escape, we'll just simply kill them," Subaru said.

"Damn you all to hell!" I screamed and tried to struggle.

**_CRASH!_**

The sound was caused by Shu, his only excuse was that he knocked the mirror over by accident. The next thing I knew was Reiji kneeling next to me with his hand hovering over my face and then, there was nothing but black.

* * *

Please Review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2: Freedom (Edited)

Chapter 2: Freedom

I only own Kalya and I understand and apologize for any minor mistakes.

To lailaygirl: Awww thank you for my first review and yes I'm still going ;3

* * *

I knew I was dreaming. I watched as my past came to haunt me. The peopleI called parents

standing with their backs facing me. Mother was dressed in her long brown trench coat with her

black braided hair dangling at her back. Father was in a black suit, walking towards the car. In

his arms was my only sibling, Sophie. I could hear her wailing my name, hoping I would go with

them. She peered from my father's arms her brown pig tails bouncing as he walked, her pink eyes

swelled with falling tears.

Family...The only one ever around was Grandfather. My parents aren't dead. Grandfather's

daughter-in-law and sick excuse of a spawn son, left me alone, taking my little sister with them.

"Monster..." The last words I heard from my parents before they left me at age 6.

The scene faded as I hear a voice. I was now in my grandfather room. Cleanliness was important

to him. Books were stacked nicely, the carpets were free of dirt, and portraits hung straight.

A very calm and elderly voice faded in and I turned to face the bed, "Kalya you need to protect

the innocent."

"I will grandfather. I promise." He wasn't tall, but shriveled due to ole age, no hair, tan, and more

than anything I respected him. He always laid in bed and I knew it was time. I watched as he

looked at me with guilt and reached for something under his pillow. It was a letter addressed to a

church and a plane ticket to Japan, his wife's hometown.

"This is my last stop." He said as I held his other hand. "Don't let it live."

"Grandfather, it's not your fault. You are too weak to continue the mission. I will finish it." He

looked at me ridden with guilt and soften his expression by closing his eyes. His hand went limp.

The last words I said echoing in my head. Everything faded to black.

A woman appeared in my dream. She was humming very loudly, her back facing me. She had

dark purple hair, a beautiful dress, and an eerie aura. I smelled strong aroma of roses heavily

drenched in the air. The woman continued humming, it annoyed me more than anything for some

reason.

"Shut up!" I yelled and my eyes widened. She didn't disappear, now, inches away from me, she

just stood there still humming. The dream began to distort and I was snapped back into reality as

I felt a hand on my shoulder.

Next to me as I got up was Yui who just looked at me with worried eyes. The hand that broke me

out of my nightmares was hers.

"Kalya, are you alright?" She asked worried.

"I'm fine." I said and brushed off her hand and looked at her. She was wearing a pink negligee

and I stared down at myself in horror. Someone had undressed me as well and put me in a sheer

black night gown. It revealed an old scar of three claw marks on my upper right arm.

I quickly touched my neck. No bite marks. Then I grabbed Yui's face to check her neck. No

marks.

"Thank goodness. Why would those bastards not bite us and instead change our clothes?" I said

to Yui.

"Why indeed?~" Raito popped right next to us on the pink bed. "You two look sexy in those

lingires, are you trying to tempt me?" I could feel him eying me and I raised the covers to block

my chest.

"In your dreams." I hissed.

"Of course Barbaric Woman and Little Bitch." He started to crawl towards us on the bed.

Wait...Did he just admit...Ewww. I noted in disgust mentally.

"You Sick Pervert." I sneered, trying to get a sick image out of my head.

"I umm.." Yui was about to speak until Ayato pushed his brother off the bed. Ha! Serves you

right.

"Don't touch what belongs to Yours Truly without permission. You can have to other one." He

held Yui defensively.

"What am I, chopped liver?"I stopped myself, "Wait-no. Don't answer that."

"Everyone, you'll be late. Get dressed." Reiji was scolding his two brothers and glanced at both

me an Yui before scoffing at us in disgust.

"Get dressed for what?" Yui asked.

"Are you so obtuse?" Reiji snapped, kepping his nonchalant tone.

"Well enlighten us then." I retaliated. He glared back at me in return.

"School is about to start soon." He answered me.

"At this hour? But it's so late to go out." Yui said while nervously looking at Reiji and then back

to me.

"We cannot have you being active around in the daytime just because you have the common

sense of a mortal. As long as you two are in the Sakamaki mansion you two will adjust to our

lifestyle. If you have any complaints you are welcome to leave at any time." Reiji explaited.

Liar. You'd kill us when you'd get the chance. I mentally thought; that's when I didn't

notice Raito sniffing me so close his face in my hair. His nose below my earlobe and mouth

dangerously close to my exposed neck.

"Get away from me!" I yelled. I took one of the pillows from the bed and hit his face. Of course

he just yanked it from me. If only I had a better weapon I'd shove it up his-

"Learn to play nicer in bed Barbaric Woman. Playing rough can get you hurt." I could feel my

cheeks heat up after Raito whispered his last sentence in my ear.

"Raito, Ayato, let them change for school." Reiji commanded them to leave immediately. The

three disappeared from the room in a flash. I waited a minute before hopping off the pink bed

and made my way to the doors.

"What are you doing?" Yui asked inquiringly.

"Be quiet Yui. That journal you found, I think it may have a clue about what we're doing here.

We have to plan to escape too." I informed her while I cracked open the door slightly to see if

anyone was outside, Yui behind me and everything was clear until someone cleared their throat,

annoyed. Reiji.

"Do you two need any help?" He stepped closer. More like mocking, giving me a you-have-the-  
nerve-to-escape look.

"N-no!" I yelped slamming the door shut in his face.

After Yui and I changed into the uniforms placed on the bed for us by those wretched vampires

we were escorted to the limo downstairs.

The car ride was very awkward, Yui and I sat close to the edge. I was tensed. I was honestly

baffled by the way the brothers have treated us. Just what kind of sick game are they playing at?

I watched Yui stare at all the brothers and back at me in curiosity.

"What?" I asked rather harshly.

She jolted and answered, "Kalya you seem tense, are you alright?"

She was too worried about me rather than herself. I soften my expression, she reminded me of

my little sister after all. No wonder I was annoyed. I loved my sister, but she is too innocent and

oblivious. I believed was a lost cause to my parents so they gave me to grandpa. That turned out

just peachy...

I quickly snapped from my thoughts.

"I can handle it Yui." I assured her. Ayato scoffed at my response.

"What's on your mind Pancake?" Ayato asked leering towards Yui.

"You keep calling me that. I have a name and it's Yui Komori!" Yui retorted.

"Shaddap your opinion won't matter to me in your lifetime. Pancake." He simply commented and

came even closer.

"Like it ever did you arrogant jerk." I muttered pulling her slightly away from him.

"What did you say?!" He yelled.

"You heard me-!" Before I could finish my sentence, I was cut off by the bookworm brother.

"Ayato, how many times have I told you? Take such activities to your room." Reiji scolded.

"That primate started it!" Ayato complained, acting as if he was a ten year old.

"No I didn't. You're the one who wanted to take a bite out of her. Who are calling a Monkey-" I

answered.

"You-!" Ayato retorted.

"Ayato." Reiji scolded his brother one more and then looked towards me giving me a deadly

glare after Ayato backed down.

"That is for you." Reiji gestured Yui to the cranberry juice box next to us.

"Cranberry Juice is the best cure for weak blood." He explained.

"Arigatou." Yui thanked Reiji as I shook my head at her in disapproval, she didn't understand

until Reiji explained.

"Understand you are our prey, drink that daily." Yui gasped, comprehending what he meant. She

began shivering in her seat in fear.

"Look Teddy her teeth are chattering!~" Kanato chimmed. He held his bear and turned it to face

Yui.

"The other one is too hot blooded. I suggest you take some lesson in mannerism to cool down."

Reiji commented, never taking his eyes off his book to see my anger.

'ROAR!'- I could hear choppers in my head as Godzilla was practically awakening within me. I'll

show you who's hot blooded!

The limo came to a complete stop before I could say or do anything.

"Unless you want a whipping, don't try anything reckless. Do you understand?" Reiji asked. I

was silent while Yui nodded in agreement.

"Do you understand?" He repeated the question again to me. He leaned forward towards me

smirking, acting as if I didn't understand him. I took a small step back on impulse.

What he said next took me by surprise, "Unless you want your friend to take your punishments."

"You have classes with Kanato and Ayato." He turned in my direction, "You have classes with

me." Oh Lovely...

"You expect me to separate with her?" I blurted out until Yui pulled me by the arm.

He ignored me and said, "Class is starting."

"Arigatou Kalya. I'll see you soon." Yui declared and headed off, down the corridor.

The first class Reiji and I attended was piano class, there were not many students, due to the fact

it was lunch time.

"Sit down and be quiet." He commanded me. Che. I could find Yui and make a run for it.

Then as if reading my mind he warned me, "Don't even think about it."

"I don't know what you mean." I said as I turned my head away from him and faced the window

outside. Reiji was speaking to two students that handed him papers from the teacher. I watched

in silence as he sat on the piano bench. I just stood against the wall watching as he played.

Something so nice could be played by someone so...Blech

He was even closing his eyes while playing, the students were in awe, watching him while some

were standing.

I noticed something. As the crowd grew I found an opportunity.

This is my only chance, it's now or never. I slipped out the opened door. Scurrying down the

hallways I took a sharp turn into one of the opened rooms and close the door behind me quickly.

No one was around, I kept the lights off, there was only a dim light coming from the fluorescent

lights in the hallways, just enough for me to see. I was in the Chemistry Lab.

"Come on, there's gotta be something in here I can use to kill that bastard." I frantically searched

through until I heard a voice outside the door. I grabbed whatever I could, and quickly ducked

behind the desk in the dark room. I held my breath until The footsteps faded away.

It was quiet.

"..." I still held in my breath for a few seconds until I heard a voice.

"Fufu, Your just like an animal in hiding. Huh, Barbaric Woman?" The familiar voice I knew

belonged to none other than Raito.

He was standing in front of the desk I was hiding behind. I quickly grabbed whatever I took

before I hid, a scalpel. A measly scalpel. It'll have to do.

My heart was beating too fast as I heard him chuckle. As soon as I felt him take another step, I

jumped up and lunged at him. He dodged but I managed to give him a small cut to his cheek.

Raito smiled while licking the dripping blood from his face. I feel like I did something I

shouldn't have. I shivered as he grinned like a madman, that wasn't going to stop me.

"How did you find me?" I questioned. I have to distract him.

"Didn't Reiji tell you? I have the same class as him." He smiled and took a step forward. I took

two back.

"I didn't know you played piano." I laughed nervously at him. Another step back.

"You don't know a lot of things." He finally said as I stopped against the teacher's desk.

I was ready to send a kick to his family jewels, but he grabbed my foot midair suddenly and

pushed forward. Losing my balance I landed on the desk behind me, as he toppled over me still

smiling. I swung my right hand, but he gripped my wrist and slammed my hand to make me let

go of my only weapon.

My hands pulled above me, my breath turned shallow as one of his hand held mines together and

the other with the scalpel.

"So beautiful..." He said as he gazed at me with lustful eyes. I still held my glare. For once, fear

swelled up inside my body.

"AH~Seeing you shivering like that gets me so-" He awed until he stopped in mid sentence.

"Raito." His brother, Reiji called out.

"Hello Reiji." Raito greeted slightly annoyed by the interruption.

"First Ayato and now you both do something so shameless during school." Reiji pushed his

glasses up from the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

Wait! Did he just say Ayato?! I thought in anger as I realized something must have happened to

Yui.

"Leave." Reiji warned his brother.

"I'll see you soon Barbaric Woman. If you survive." Raito's last words chimed in my head, then

in that second, Raito disappeared the scalpel dropped on the floor. That left me alone with Reiji

who looked infuriated. My heart still beated rapidly from the ordeal, but I knew it wasn't over.

As I watched him approach me, he grabbed me tightly by the arm and everything went black for

a moment. The next thing I knew, I was at their mansion. (A/N: He has super speed. They don't

live far from the school either)

"Let me go!" I commanded. He didn't budge, not one inch.

I was struggling against the pain of his grip. He dragged me all the way to one of the rooms and

tossed me on the floor. He shut the heavy doors behind him.

"You dare go against my word!"He yelled.

I was surprised. Mr. Calm-and-Collect actually blew a fuse.

"Yes! I'm sick of this place!" I yelled back, matching his anger. My arms aching from the

forcefulness he and his brother used to handle me with.

"I commanded a simple task that even a dog could follow and yet you can't..." He approached

me, I could feel the darkness of his aura looming around. I threw a nearby book at him and of

course he blocked it. This is not a fair fight...I'm fucked.

As he lurked forward at his speed I turned away and looked at the damage he'd done to the

marble floor. Okay now I'm fucked.

With whatever ounce of strength I had, I used all my force to kick him, he dodged. In that

second, my head met the ground. I lost my hearing for a second as the pain took effect. He

gripped both my shoulders and used his weight to immobilize me. The pressure his weight

against me was too much, I couldn't move. He just gave me a smug look at the position I was in.

My head still ringing from the impact.

As he bent his head forward, I felt heat around my neck. I shut my eyes, waiting for his attack.

Nothing.

"You think I would want to drink your filthy blood." Reiji scoffed.

I opened my eyes to see him still smirking. His smug look only irritated me further.

"You and your brothers can rot in hell!" I shouted. Why can't I keep my mouth shut?!

"Don't put me in the same boat as those idiots." He responded. Clearly I had hit one of his

nerves.

"At least Shu had the audacity to contain himself while you were getting off on watching your

brothers almost feed on me and-!" I continued and halted.

I was answered by immense sharp stab, as Reiji's fangs sunk into my neck. The throbbing was

unbearable, I forced myself to not display pain, clenching my teeth to keep my from screaming. I

gasped as he released my neck.

"You filthy blood smells the same as that girl's, but they're different..." He commented, grinning

before sinking his teeth back in.

I could feel more than his fangs against my skin I still struggled against him making the pain

worse, but I didn't care.

My vision was fading, and all I could hear was a voice from outside the room.

* * *

Wow, that's a lot of typing.

Please leave a review if you like! I'm on a roll and want to know if this is worth continuing.

A/N: I don't know what's wrong with my stories, but I think there might be a glitch because some of the mistakes I find aren't the same as the one's on my original document, I think the website deletes some words? Oh well.


End file.
